epicbossfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Lifestealer
Role Lifestealer is AIDs. Skills Rage: The most important skill and the most OP skill in the game, which gives you magic immunity in 10s, and cooldown 10s. It means you will have magic immunity all the time, except for the cast time, which is mostly negligible. Feast: Steal 1.5% hp of enemy. Quite useful for staying alive. Level 1-20 Stats for health Level 21-end Rage -> Feast -> Stats. Items Midas Hand + Heaven's Halbred -> Solar Crest -> Midas Hammer -> Shiva's Guard -> Vladimir's Offering -> Radiance -> Blood Gem -> SnY2 + sell Solar Crest -> Shoemoney Hammer -> Unstable Stone -> Blood Booster -> Divine Heart -> B.Heart After Ursa boss stage, sell Shiva's Guard and disassemble SnY2, disassemble Unstable Stone and buy Beastaichi's Wood -> Blink Boots -> Excalibur -> Infused Mojinir -> B.Helm 1 -> B.Helm 2 -> B.Helm 4 -> Divine Desolator. Your final items: * Blink Boots * B.Helm 4 * B.Heart/Asura's Heart at NG+ * Divine Desolator/Bahamut Claw * Beastaichi's Wood/Wicked Fury * Blood Booster/Palemoon Stone If you have those items, congratulation, you won the game! How to Play Early + Mid * Use Heaven's Halbred and Solar Crest to disable creeps before they attack you. Don't let them hit you first, because they will drain your mana and you can't use Heaven's Halbred anymore. * Shiva's Guard passive will slow down attack speed, very useful to tank. * After having Blood Gem + SnY2, you can tank comfortably, buy Shoemoney Hammer + Unstable Stone to farm as much as possible. * Always use Rage. Late Game * Now is the time for you to shine. If your teamate drop out or leave game, don't worry because you can solo them all! * Boss 32: Blink when meteor falls down, then use Rage to purge the Meteor debuff. Wait until your health is regen fully, then blink to them and attack. Make sure you have Rage all the time. If you see your health is decreasing, blink then repeat. Note: If they are casting fire while your Rage duration is ending, it's the best to blink out, you can be killed in the short time gap between 2 Rage. Items you need at least to solo those bosses: ** Blink Boots ** Blood Booster ** B.Heart ** Infused Mojinir ** Melee Fury/Beastaichi's Wood ** Resurrect Stone/B.Helm * Boss 33: Charge at Shadow Fiend, use Rage and attack. For the Demon, if your team does not have magic damage, buy the upgraded Blue Radiance and wait until it dies. * Boss 34: Blink when the boss uses skill, make sure you don't die and play safely. Attack and you will win with B.Helm 4 + Infused Mojinir/Divine Desolator. * Boss 35: Use Rage all the time, blink to him and attack, easy. * Boss 36: ** If you have enough items and some money, buy Demon Eye and drop it near the Evil Core. ** For the small bosses, blink when they use skills/meteor, use rage then charge at them. ** When you're sure the Evil Core is dying in few seconds, swap Blink Boots by Demon Eye. ** Smash your Q (Rage skill) and win. * Boss 36: Let your team to deal with small spiders while you attack broodmother. When she casts her web - blinkout and wait until end of her buff. Then blink to her again. Repeat. * Boss 37: Blink, rage, eat him. Tips & Tricks * Unless you have very good teamate, lifestealer is always a safe choice to win game. * Drow Ranger and Lifestealer are safe combo to get through the game. Drow Ranger can tank most of early stage while Lifestealer can solo all late bosses.